For example, as an electronic control device for a vehicle brake controller, one described in a patent document 1 has been known. The electronic control device of the patent document 1 is one for performing operation control of, for example, a solenoid selector valve and a motor, for anti-lock brake control, and has a coil carrier accommodating a plurality of coils of the solenoid selector valves and a circuit board provided with a circuit for the drive of the solenoid selector valves, and these are accommodated in a housing.
The coil carrier has a box-shape having opened side surfaces, and eight coils are accommodated in the inside of the coil carrier. In addition, eight insertion holes through which terminals of the coils are inserted are opened through the top surface of the coil carrier which is opposed to the circuit board. Each of the coils has two terminals, and the coils are arranged in the coil carrier so that the two terminals of each of the coils are inserted through one insertion hole. The terminal extends through the top surface through the insertion hole from a side at which the coil is accommodated, and the tip end part of the terminal is soldered, and the coil is fixed to the circuit board.